


Voicebox

by Pippyville



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Also Ratchet is a good uncle who cares for the humans no matter what he claims, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Muteness, Team Prime is a family and I stand by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippyville/pseuds/Pippyville
Summary: The second request for Bad Thing Happen Bingo, Rafael + rendered mute by anon on tumblr.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Voicebox

It was odd, you’d think that living with giant alien robots during their war would leave some kind of injury, some kind of untreatable disease from space or something like that. Or maybe the multiple encounters with a super-secret organization that was evil in human form would result in a few scars. But no, any injury the children got seemed to be fine after a few days and a many worried check ups from June and, in rare instances, Ratchet. So it stood to reason that either the universe was on their side, or it was just waiting for something bad to happen. 

Something bad happened.

Ratchet was working on repairing a small dent in one of his tools, thank you, Bulkhead, when he got a call from June Darby. “Yes?” he answered, slightly distracted. 

The woman’s voice was slightly shaky as she said, “Ratchet, Raf’s been hurt.”

Ratchet snapped to attention, “What? Where, by who? Deceptions?”

“No, he was in a car crash on his way to school. The bus was hit by a semi truck with a drunk driver. Raf and the bus’s driver were the only one’s hurt but...Ratchet, he’s not coming back to base any time soon. I thought you and the team should know.”

“Is he…?”

“Dead? No, he’s alive, but he’s in urgent care and he’s bordering the line of death. They’re doing surgeries on him now. I’m his nurse, but there’s not much I can do for him in that position.” June sounded close to tears.

“Ms. Darby, is there anything I can do for him?” Ratchet didn’t notice the rest of the team entering the room. “Where was he injured?”

“No, I don’t think you can’t do anything for him, he’ll be better in human hands for now.” June paused and they heard whispers, “Sorry, I’m getting updated, hold on a moment.”

“Ratch? What’s-” Bulkhead began.

Ratchet cut him off, “Shush! Don’t talk right now.”

“He injured his neck and arms, but his arms should heal quickly if he makes it through.” June said, “I’m just worried about his neck, that’s the worst place to be injured besides your head.”

“Who’s hurt?” Arcee asked, stepping forward, “Is it Jack?”

“Arcee? Is Bumblebee there?” June responded. Bumblebee let out a series of beeps and trills to let her know he was listening. “No, Jack’s fine. But Rafael’s been hurt really bad in a car crash.”

Bumblebee’s optics widened and he beeped worriedly. “Bee’s asking if he’s going to be okay.” Arcee told June.

June hesitated for a moment, “We don’t know if he’s going to pull through. He was hurt far too bad.”

Optimus placed a hand on Bumblebee’s shoulder as the yellow bot started to shake, “Please keep us updated Ms. Darby.”

“I will, I promise. Jack and Miko are still planning on coming over, they already know the situation. And Bee, don’t give up. He’s strong.”

Bumblebee didn’t respond, instead asking Optimus if he could go for a drive to clear his processor.

“Yes, that’s alright, just be careful.” 

Bumblebee transformed and took off, the rest of the team watching him leave. They heard another voice again and June said hurriedly, “I need to go, I’ll keep you updated.” and disconnected the call, leaving the Autobots to worry for their young friend. 

It was two hours before Jack and Miko got to base, three hours before Bumblebee came home, and nine hours before they got an update. June’s voice rang out for the whole base to hear as Ratchet opened her call. “He’s going to be okay.”

The sigh of relief that swept through the base was enormous. Bumblebee beeped hurriedly, and Bulkhead translated for him, “Bee’s asking if Raf’s going to be able to come home any time soon.”

“He’ll be let out of the hospital in a few weeks, but there’s still one thing we aren’t sure about.” June informed, “The way his neck was injured, we can’t tell if there’s going to be any permanent damage. Worst case scenario he’s going to be partly paralyzed from the neck down. Best case, he walks away with only some bruises and a cast.”

Miko’s voice piped up, “Tell Raf that he needs to heal properly so that we can have our rematch!”

June gave a small chuckle, “I’ll be sure to pass alone the message. Jack, I’ll be coming home tonight, no night shift today.”

Jack nodded, then realized his mother couldn't see him, “Uh, yeah, okay.”

June and Ratchet continued to chat for a moment before June ended the call as she got into the car. Bumblebee paced around the room, occasionally wringing his servos out as   
anxiety gripped his spark.

Bulkhead grabbed the young bot and hugged him gently, “He’s going to be okay.” he muttered as Bumblebee shook. 

:How do we know? What if something goes wrong, what if he never walks again!?: Bumblebee’s buzzing noises were frantic and sad. Miko and Jack couldn’t understand him, but they understood his tone. He was worried.

“He’ll be okay.” Bulkhead insisted, “And if he’s not, then we’ll just have to help him get better.”

Over the next few weeks they got varying updates from “He’s getting better.” to “He’s spiraling downhill.” It made everyone anxious. Even Optimus had to go up to the top of the base and sit a while to calm down.

When they finally got the news that he was coming home, everyone was ecstatic. June said that he might be sluggish and confused at first, but that was just because of the painkillers they had him on. His neck brace had been taken off as well, but he was still weak, so no crushing hugs, and he’s obviously going to be with his family for a while. He’ll come to base in a few weeks.”

The happy mood was crushed however, when June said, “He...does have a permanent injury.”

:Can he walk?: Bumblebee beeped, Ratchet translating for him.

“Yes, he can walk and his head is okay but...The damage to his vocal chords was severe. We tried to save them, but he’s...not going to be able to talk any more.” June’s voice turned sad.

Bumblebee was stunned. He brushed a servo over his throat, memories of torn voice boxes and hospitals flooding his processor. He beeped sadly, sitting down on the floor. :Why?: was all he was saying, repeated over and over.

This time it was Ratchet that comforted the young bot, sitting by him and grabbing his servos in his. “Bumblebee? I know that this is going to be hard for you, for both of you, but Rafeal is okay. He’s going to be okay, and if a broken voice is what it took to keep him here by Primus I’m willing to take it.”

:But-But he’ll be like me: Bumblebee curled into a ball, :I don’t want him to have to - to be like this:

“I know.” Ratchet ran a digit over Bumblebee’s servo, “I know.”

Three weeks went by slowly, each day more painful than the last. Finally however, June called to say that she was bringing Rafael to the base for a few hours. The members of Team Prime were excited, and all of them waited eagerly for his return, even Optimus, although you couldn’t tell by looking at him.

When the gray car pulled into the base, they all held their breath. June stepped out and gave them a smile before opening the back car door. Rafael gingerly stepped out, June helping him out of the car. He looked healthier than they expected, but he still had a few bandages around his body. He waved weakly and Bumblebee stepped forward hesitantly.

Rafael immediately walked up to him and hugged his guardian's leg, tears springing into his eyes behind a new pair of glasses. Bumblebee carefully held out his servo and let his small friend climb onto it. Rafael smiled as Bumblebee brought him up to opic level and beeped. :How are you feeling?:

Raf opened his mouth to tell him and coughed, a tight, wheezing sound. His face fell and he pointed to his throat. Bumblebee looked closer and saw a criss cross of red scars and he beeped sadly. Rafael shrugged and waved his hands to get everyone’s attention. 

He started moving his hands in a strange way that made everyone look to June for an explanation. 

“That’s sign language. It’s the way mute and deaf humans talk to each other.” June explained, “Luckily Raf’s been studying plenty of languages, so he’s already fluent in sign.”

“We can download a data pack into our processors.” Ratchet suggested. 

It took a moment, but soon all of the Autobots were watching Raf sign and understanding what he said. 

“How are you feeling?” Ratchet asked, slight concern in his voice.

Rafael signed, _I feel okay now. Just tired and sore. I’m happy I could see you guys_. 

“As are we.” Optimus said. 

Bumblebee poked Raf gently and pointed at his own neck, showing him his own criss cross of scars. Raf smiled. _We match._

Bumblebee nodded, and Miko piped up “You two can be scar buddies now!”

Raf made a quick, breathy noise that made everyone concerned for him, but he waved off their worry. _I’m laughing. It just sounds funny now._ He signed. _Miko you’re a dork._

“I am not!” Miko crossed her arms. Jack stared at her, “What?”

“You know ASL?” he asked.

“Yep! I learned it as a third language after I left Japan!” 

“Great, so I’m the only one who can’t understand Raf.” Jack sighed, “Guess I’ll have to take up a class.”

Rafael yawned, and Bumblebee placed him on the couch. :You good?:

_I’m good._

Ratchet and Optimus watched as the team crowded the young man and all started moving their fingers and digits in a completely silent conversation, and Bulkhead learned that he couldn't do it, simply because he only had four digits. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Ratchet asked his leader.

Optimus nodded, “He’s a strong boy, and he has a caring team. He’ll be alright.” 

Laughter erupted from the group as Jack attempted to sign something and ended up saying something...hardly appropriate. 

“Yes, he’ll be alright.”


End file.
